Drache
right|thumb|350px Ein Drache (engl. Dragon) ist eine gewaltige, fliegende und reptilienartige Kreatur, die Feuer speien kann und einst auf den Kontinenten Westeros und Essos existierte. Drachen sollen eine starke Verbindung zur Magie besitzen, was als bewiesen gilt, da seit der Geburt der ersten drei Drachen seit über einem Jahrhundert, die Magie in die bekannte Welt zurückzukehren scheint. Sie besitzen eine außergewöhnliche und erschreckende Macht, fähig dazu ganze Städte und Armeen zu vernichten. Diejenigen, die im Stande waren Drache zu zähmen und zu reiten, benutzten sie als Waffen des Krieges, die ihre Feinde verbrannte und ganze Reiche zu Fall brachten. Die letzten Drachen in der Welt wurden vom Haus Targaryen gehalten, die sie zur Eroberung der Sieben Königslande von Westeros einsetzten, etwa drei Jahrhunderten vor den Ereignissen. Der Letzte Drache starb schließlich eineinhalb Jahrhunderte später, womit die Spezies als ausgestorben galt. Als der Krieg der Fünf Könige in Westeros begann, brachte Daenerys Targaryen, letzter Nachkomme des entmachteten Hauses Targaryen, wie durch ein Wunder drei Drachen zum Schlüpfen, wodurch zum ersten Mal seit Generationen, der Himmel wieder von den Rufen dieser einzigartigen Kreaturen erfüllt ist. =In der Serie= Überblick Charakteristika thumb|250px Drachen haben einen langestreckten, schlangenartigen Körper, mit verhältnismäßig langen Hälsen und Schwänzen. Sie verfügen über vier Gliedmaßen, zwei kurze Hinterbeine und zwei große Flügel, die gleichzeitig als Vorderbeine dienen. Nachdem Drachen bereits lange ausgestorben waren, variierten die äußerlichen Beschreibungen und Darstellungen, wonach Drachen sechs Gliedmaßen besaßen, zwei Flügel und vier Beine. Die Zähne und Klauen von ausgewachsenen Drachen sind so lang und scharf wie Schwerter. Durch ihre Verwandtschaft mit Reptilien, besitzen Drachen einen Schuppenpanzer und Stachelhörner, welche von ihrem Kopf zum Rücken bis zum Schwanz verlaufen. Besonders große Hörner befinden sich an ihrem Hinterkopf und dem Unterkiefer. Ältere Drachen verfügen zudem über vier parallelverlaufende Rückenkämme, die am Hinterkopf beginnen und sich entlang der Halswirbelsäule bis zum Rücken erstrecken. Bewegt sich ein Drache oder ist er aufgeregt, stellt er diese Rückenkämme automatisch auf, dessen Farben ihn imposanter erscheinen lassen und sein gegenüber einschüchtern sollen. Drachen sind reine Fleischfresser. Für gewöhnlich müssen sie die Nahrung vorher durch ihren Feueratem rösten. Sie haben eine Vielzahl von Nahrungsquellen von Fischen bis zu Säugetieren. Aus der Geschichte ist bekannt, dass sie auf den Schlachtfeldern Pferde und Männer fraßen. Ausgewachsene Drachen konnten ein lebendiges Pferd im Ganzen verschlingen. thumb|250px Die Farbe ihrer Schuppen ist sehr unterschiedlich und so wird berichtet, dass Drachen der Vergangenheit sehr verschieden waren, mit schwarzen, silbernen, roten, goldenen oder sogar blauen Schuppen. Einige von ihnen waren einfarbig, doch häufiger tendieren sie zu einer Primärfarbe der Schuppen, die den Großteil des Körpers bedecken und einer auffälligen Sekundärfarbe der Membranen, die an den Flügeln und ihren Rückenkämmen zu erkennen ist. Bisher beobachteten Farbgebungen sind: * Schwarz mit Rot * Grün mit Bronze * Creme mit Gold Entwicklung :Hauptartikel: Drachenei thumb|250px Drachen legen Eier, diese sind ungefähr so groß wie der Kopf eines Kindes und schwer wie Steine. Die äußere Hülle ist mit Schuppen bedeckt, zumeist in sehr unterschiedlichen Farbmustern, die jedes Ei einzigartig machen und der Farbe des darin enthaltenen Drachen entspricht. Drachen können nur sehr schwer zum Schlüpfen gebracht werden, wenn auch der Lebensfunke über Jahrzehnte oder Jahrhunderte in ihnen erhalten bleibt. Den Vorgang der Reproduktion von Drachen ging im Verlauf der Geschichte verloren. Es gibt mehrere widersprüchliche Theorien und Gerüchte, ob Drachen Brutpflege betrieben oder die Jungen sich selbst überließen. Drachen werden auf die Person geprägt, die bei ihrer Geburt anwesend ist und die von ihnen als Mutter angenommen wird. Frischgeschlüpfte Drachen sind etwa so groß wie eine kleine Katze, doch wachsen sie schnell und erreichen in einem Jahr die Ausmaße eines kleinen Hundes und nach vier bis drei Jahren die eines kleinen Pferdes. Es ist nicht bekannt, ab welchem Alter Drachen Geschlechtsreif werden. Sie wachsen ihr ganzes Leben lang und können hunderte von Jahren alt werden, allerdings starben viele von ihnen in Kämpfen, wodurch ihre genaue Lebensspanne nicht bekannt ist. Der größte Targaryen-Drache war Balerion der Schwarze Schrecken, der fast zwei Jahrhunderte lebte und dessen Schädel die Größe einer Kutsche besaß. Wenn Drachen schlüpfen, haben sie bereits die charakteristischen Hörner am Kopf und die Stacheln entlang des Rückens, doch diese sind noch recht klein und abgeflacht. Ihre Hörner und Stacheln werden größer und schärfer im Alter, so bilden sich etwa nach einem Jahr Rückenkämme entlang der Halswirbelsäule. Drachen scheinen relative Einzelgänger zu sein, jedoch ist unbekannt, ob sie auch dauerhafte hierarchische Gruppen bilden können. Feueratem thumb|250px Die wohl berühmteste Eigenschaft von Drachen ist ihr Feueratem. Ihre Flammen können Fleisch in Asche verwandeln, Stahl schmelzen und Gestein brechen. Ältere Drachen können intensiveres Feuer mit größerer Ausdauer erzeugen. Sie scheinen ihren Feueratem durch das aussondern von zwei Chemikalien an der Rückseite ihrer Kehle zu produzieren: treffen diese beiden explosiven Substanzen aufeinander, entlädt sich die kombinierte Reaktion in einem zielgerichteter Feuerstrahl. Die Körper der Drachen sind dabei sehr widerstandsfähig gegenüber Feuer. Aus diesem Grund glauben viele, dass Drachen das fleischgewordene Feuer seien und "Feuer kann einen Drachen nicht töten". Zähmung Drachen können nicht vollständig gezähmt werden, doch sie lassen sich ausbilden und abrichten. Die Valyrer ritten auf Drachen für ein Jahrtausend. Aegon I. Targaryen und seine Schwester-Gemahlinnen, Nachfahren des Alten Valyrias, benutzten die letzten drei Drachen in der Welt, um die Sieben Königslande von Westeros zu erobern. Drachen sind sehr intelligente Tiere, weshalb ein erfahrener Reiter sie so abrichten kann, dass sie auf seine Sprachbefehle reagieren. Handlung Geschichte Vor fünftausend Jahren gelang es dem Freistaat von Valyria auf Drachen zu reiten und sie für den Krieg einzusetzen, mit denen sie ein Reich errichten konnten, dass sich über den Großteil von Essos erstreckte und die damalige Welt dominierte. Vierhundert Jahre vor dem Krieg der Fünf Könige, wurde das Zentrum des Freistaates und nahezu alle Drachen an einem einzigen Tag ausgelöschte, bekannt als der Untergang Valyrias. Eine valyrische Adelsfamilie, das Haus Targaryen, überlebte den Untergang auf der weitabgelegenen Insel Drachenstein, gemeinsam mit den letzten valyrischen Drachen. thumb|250px Einhundert Jahre später, nutzten Aegon I. Targaryen und seine Schwestern die letzten drei Drachen der Welt, um mit ihnen die Sieben Königslande von Westeros zu erobern. Über Generationen herrschten die Drachenkönige über Westeros, doch starben auch ihre Drachen eineinhalb Jahrhunderte später aus und die Spezies galt als ausgestorben. Nur Relikte überdauerten die Zeit, wie versteinerte Dracheneier, die der Dekoration dienen und Drachenknochen, mit denen Waffen verziert werden. Auch entstanden Legenden, wonach Drachen aus einem zweiten Mond schlüpften, was geschah, als dieser der Sonne zu nahe kam. Die Targaryens bewahrten ihre enge Verbindung zu diesen Kreaturen und stellte die Schädel ihrer Drachen im Thronsaal des Roten Bergfriedes in Königsmund aus. Staffel 1 thumb|250px Daenerys Targaryen werden drei versteinerte Dracheneier als Geschenk von Illyrio Mopatis auf der Hochzeit mit Khal Drogo überreicht. Die drei Eier sind schwarz, grün und gold. Daenerys beginnt die Eier zu hüten und ihre Farben gewinnen an Kraft. Sie wird von ihnen angezogen und wärmt sie Tag und Nacht mit ihrem Körper, umgeben von brennenden Kerzen. Arya entdeckt den gewaltigen Schädel eines Drachen als sie eine Katze in den Gewölben des Roten Bergfrieds verfolgt. Sie versteckt sich im Maul des Drachen und belauscht das Gespräch zwischen Illyrio und Varys. thumb|250px Daenerys untersucht weiterhin die Dracheneier und legt eines von ihnen in eine Feuerstelle, bei dem Versuch es zum Schlüpfen zu bringen, allerdings ohne Erfolg. Als sie das Ei mit bloßen Händen aus dem Feuer nimmt, bleibt sie unversehrt. Daenerys legt die Dracheneier auf den Scheiterhaufen ihres verstorbenen Ehemannes, Khal Drogo. Zudem lässt sie Mirri Maz Duur am Scheiterhaufen festbinden. Nachdem das Feuer entzündet ist, tritt auch sie in die Flammen, weshalb niemand an ihr Überleben glaubt. Am nächsten Morgen entsteigt Daenerys mit drei Drachen der Asche des Scheiterhaufens, einem cremefarbenen Drachen zu ihren Füßen, einem grünen Drachen auf ihrem Arm und einem schwarzen Drachen auf ihrer Schulter, der seine Flügel ausbreitet und brüllt. Staffel 2 thumb|250px Daenerys versucht erfolglos ihre Drachen mit rohem Fleisch zu füttern. Sie ist sich nicht sicher, was sie falsch macht. Später in Qarth, erkennt sie, dass sie nur gebratenes Fleisch essen. Sie animiert Drogon durch den valyrischen Befehl "Dracarys", Feuer zu speien, womit er sein eigenes Essen röstet. Während ihres Aufenthalts in Qarth, dringt die Kunde von der Rückkehr der Drachen in die anderen Teile von Essos, sodass die Gerüchte schließlich auch Varys in Königsmund erreichen, der sie gegenüber Tyrion Lennister erwähnt. Tyrion interessiert sich jedoch mehr für die bevorstehenden Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, statt den frischgeschlüpften Drachen am anderen Ende der Welt. thumb|250px Die Drachen werden später durch die Hexenmeister von Qarth entführt und im Haus der Unsterblichen versteckt. Die Hexenmeister und Xaro Xhoan Daxos arbeiten zusammen, um sich die Macht über die Stadt durch einen Staatsstreich zu sichern. Pyat Pree lädt Daenerys in das Haus der Unsterblichen ein, damit sie dort mit ihren Kindern wiedervereinigt wird. Als Daenerys das Anwesen der Hexenmeister betritt, wird sie von zwei Illusionen heimgesucht, der vom Eisernen Thron, innerhalb eines zerstörten Roten Bergfriedes und dem einer Familie, ihres verstorbenen Mannes und Kindes. Die klagenden Rufe ihrer Drachen entreißen Daenerys der Versuchung und sie sucht weiter, wodurch sie schließlich ihre Drachen aneinander gekettet vorfindet. Sie nähert sich ihnen, doch wird sie selbst von Pyat Pree gefesselt. Daenerys nutzt die Anwesenheit ihrer Drachen und spricht das valyrische Wort für Feuer, dem Drogon folgeleiste, aber alleine zu schwach ist. Erst der gebündelte Feueratem von Drogon, Rhaegal und Viserion ist stark genug, um den Hexenmeister bei lebendigem Leib zu verbrennen. Staffel 3 thumb|250px Daenerys erreicht mit ihren Drachen die Sklavenbucht, in der Hoffnung dort eine Armee von Unbefleckten anwerben zu können. Da sie nichts anderes von Wert besitzt, bietet sie den Sklavenhändlern von Astapor einen ihrer Drachen in Gegenleistung für sämtliche Unbefleckten der Stadt. Der Sklavenhändler Kraznys mo Nakloz wählt den größten Drachen, Drogon, doch war es nur eine List von Daenerys, mit der sie die Peitsche der Unbefleckten erhalten wollte, die damit ihrer Kontrolle unterstanden. Nachdem sie von den Unbefleckten verlangt, ihre Herren zu töten, befiehlt sie Drogon das gleiche mit Kraznys zu tun, der durch einen einzigen, mächtigen Feuerstrahl in Flammen aufgeht. Danach greifen ihre Drachen in die anhaltenden Kämpfe ein und verbrennen die Sklavenhändler und ihre Wachen aus der Luft. Beim Ausmarsch der Armee aus Astapor, flogen die drei Drachen über ihnen. thumb|250px Bei der Belagerung von Yunkai erwartet Daenerys gemeinsam mit ihren Drachen die Ankunft von Razdal mo Eraz, dem Gesandten von Yunkai, der bereits durch ihre Anwesenheit eingeschüchtert ist. Beiläufig wirft sie ihren Drachen ein Stück Fleisch zu, die darum spielerisch vor aller Augen kämpfen. Daenerys lehnt das Angebot von Razdal ab, der mit seinem Goldgeschenk wieder gehen will. Als seine Sklaven versuchen, das Gold wegzutragen, springt Drogon auf die Truhe und verjagte sie wieder. Razdal, der sich von Drogon bedroht sieht, weist auf das sichere Geleit hin, das ihm versprochen wurde, doch erklärt Daenerys, dass er ihre Mutter bedroht habe und ihre Drachen kein solches Versprechen abgegeben haben. Daraufhin verlässt Razdal frustriert das Zelt. Daenerys riskiert nicht, ihre jungen Drachen gegen die Verteidiger von Yunkai einzusetzen und Vertraut stattdessen auf eine verdeckte Operationen, die von Daario Naharis, Jorah Mormont und Grauer Wurm durchgeführt wird. Der kleinen Gruppe gelingt es, die Wachen am Hinterttor zu töten und die Sklaven von ihren Ketten zu befreien, wodurch ein Aufstand in der Stadt losbricht. Die Anführer von Yunkai kapitulieren und erlauben zweihunderttausend Sklaven die Stadt zu verlassen, die durch Daenerys, ihre Armee und ihre Drachen vor den Toren der Stadt empfangen werden. Erscheinen =In den Büchern= Drachen sind magische Kreaturen, die auf dem Kontinenten Westeros und Essos existierten und seit eineinhalb Jahrhunderte als ausgestorben galten. Die einzigen verblieben Spuren von Drachen waren Knochen und Dracheneier, von denen geglaubt wurde, sie seien versteinert, bis es Daenerys Targaryen gelang, drei dieser Dracheneier auszubrüten. Überblick Erscheinung thumb|250px Drachen sind schuppige, reptilienähnliche Kreaturen, mit zwei Beinen und zwei Flügeln. Sie nutzen ihre Flügel als Vorderbeine wie eine Fledermaus, obwohl einige bildliche Darstellungen der Romanreihe sie mit vier Beinen und einem unabhängigen Flügelpaar zeigen. Sie haben scharfe Zähne und Krallen, ledrige Flügel, lange Hälse und Schwänze, mit Stacheln, die ihren Rücken entlang verlaufen. Als Jungtiere haben sie in etwa die Größe einer Katze, doch wachsen sie weiter und werden groß genug, um ein Mammut zu verschlingen. Mit dem Alter werden Schuppen eines Drachens dicker und härter, wodurch sie größeren Schutz bieten, sogar ihr Feuer wird heißer. Die polierten Schädel der Drachen des Hauses Targaryen sehen aus wie glitzerndes Onyx, ihre Zähne wie gebogene Dolche aus schwarzen Diamanten. Ihre Knochen sind schwarz, aufgrund des hohen Eisengehalts. Drachenknochen sind ein angesehenes Handwerksmaterial. Charakteristika Der Körper eines Drachen sondert große Hitze ab, so stark, dass er in kalten Nächten dampft. Sie können extrem heiße Flammen ausatmen, mit denen sie ihre Nahrung kochen, ehe sie essen. Schuppen eines Drachen sind zwar größtenteils aber nicht vollständig unempfindlich gegen Feuer; sie schützten das anfälligere Fleisch und die Muskeln darunter. Dadurch sind Drachen beinahe immun gegen Feuer, auch wenn jüngere Drachen leichter durch Feuer verletzt werden können als ältere, da die Schuppen im Laufe ihres Leben dicker und härter werden. Auch wird der Feueratem eines Drachen mit dem Alter heißer und stärker. Während die Flamme eines Jungtieres Stroh in Brand stecken kann, war der Feueratem von Balerion und Vhagar in ihren besten Zeiten so heiß, dass er Stahl und Stein schmelzen konnte. Es wird gesagt, dass Drachen fleischgewordenes Feuer seien. Drachen sind zu starken Bindungen mit Menschen fähig, die sie aufziehen. Sie besitzen ein vergleichsweise hohes Maß an tierischer Intelligenz und können abgerichtet werden, um als Kriegstier zu dienen und Sprachbefehle auszuführen. Drachen sollen jedoch eine launische Natur besitzen. Sie lassen sich leichter von ihrem Reiter ausbilden, nachdem sie gefüttert wurden und ihre Mägen voll sind. Die Targaryens richteten ihre Drachen ab, um so zu verhindern, dass sie in ihrer Wildheit alles um sich herum zu verwüsten. Drachen wachsen ihr Leben lang, jedoch ist nicht bekannt, wie alt sie werden können und wie groß. Der größte und älteste Targaryen-Drache, Balerion, lebte über zweihundert Jahre und konnte eine Mammut im Ganzen verschlingen, doch von Drachen, die in Gefangenschaft aufwuchsen, wurde angenommen, dass sie kleiner seien als ihre wilden Brüder. Wächst ein Drache, wächst auch sein Appetit. Von Drachen wird angenommen, dass sie eng mit der Magie und den Jahreszeiten der Welt verbunden sind. Seitdem Drachen in Westeros ausgestorben sind, schwand die Macht der Magie und die Winter wurden kälter. Geschichten von Eisdrachen mit kalten Atem wurden von der Alten Nan auf Winterfell erzählt. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob solche Drachen nur Mythen sind. Vermehrung :Hauptartikel: Drachenei thumb|250px Barth, Munkun und Thomax vertreten deutlich unterschiedliche Ansichten über das Paarungsverhalten von Drachen. Drachen legen große, geschuppte Eier, um sich zu reproduzieren. Im Laufe der Zeit können ungeschlüpfte Dracheneier versteinern. Drachen haben keine festgelegte Geschlechterdifferenzierung – gemäß Maester Aemon, sind Drachen "mal das eine und mal das andere, so wechselhaft wie die Flamme", was vermutlich bedeutet, dass sie in der Lage sind, ihr Geschlecht aus irgendeinem Grund zu ändern. Dieses Wissen ging später verloren, weshalb viele Maester zweifeln, dass es wahr ist. Es ist unglaublich schwierig das Geschlecht eines Drachen zu bestimmen, denn wie gewöhnliche Reptilien besitzen sie keine äußeren Geschlechtsorgane, die darauf schließen lassen. Es scheint auch keine bemerkenswerten Geschlechtsdimorphismus bei Drachen zu geben, wie etwa, dass Weibchen einiger Spezies größer sind als die Männchen oder umgekehrt. Gegen Ende ihres Lebens war Vhagar, von der angenommen wird, sie war ein Weibchen, fast so groß geworden wie Balerion, von dem angenommen wird, er war ein Männchen. Der Kommentar von Maester Yandel in Die Welt von Eis und Feuer deutet an, dass er persönlich glaubte, ein Drachen sei weiblich, wenn er Eier gelegt habe. Als Beleg dafür diente Vermax, der nie dabei beobachtet wurde, wie er Eier legte, weshalb er ein Männchen gewesen sein muss. Weibliche Drachen, so wie Syrax, werden als Drachin bezeichnet. Meleys wurde auch die die "Rote Königin" genannt und Tessarion die "Blaue Königin", möglicherweise Indikatoren für ihr Geschlecht. Bei Syrax wurde festgestellt, dass mehrere Gelege hinterlassen wurden. Vhagar, Meraxes, Syrax, Meleys, Tessarion, Traumfeuer und Silberschwinge werden als Weibchen in den historischen Werken bezeichnet. Sogar auf die jüngeren Drachen Mondtänzerin und Shrykos, wird sich mit femininen Pronomen bezogen. Der letzte Targaryen-Drache, der während der Herrschaft von Aegon III. Targaryen starb, wurde als Weibchen bezeichnet, vermutlich weil sie mehrere Eier hinterließ. Balerion, Vermithor, Sonnfeuer, Seerauch, Schafsdieb, Graugeist, der Kannibale und Sturmwolke werden alle als Männchen bezeichnet. Die angenommen Geschlechter von Quecksilber, Morghul und Shrykos sind nicht nachgewiesen. Caraxes wurde sowohl als Männchen als auch Weibchen bezeichnet. Gemäß Maester Aemon können Drachen ihr Geschlecht wechseln. Geschichte Ursprung der Drachen thumb|250px Drachen stammen vom Kontinent Essos. Daenerys erinnerte sich an das Gerücht, dass die ersten Drachen aus dem Osten kamen, aus den Schattenländern jenseits von Asshai und den Inseln der Jadesee. Die legendären Valyrer glaubten, dass die Drachen aus den Vierzehn Flammen stammten. Unabhängig von ihrer Herkunft, bevölkerten Drachen die meisten Teile der bekannten Welt in früher Zeit, weshalb uralte Drachenknochen sehr weit nördlich gefunden wurden, wie auf der Insel Ib und sogar in den Dschungeln von Sothoryos. Drachen wurden etwa vor fünftausend Jahren von den Valyrern in den Vierzehn Flammen entdeckt, einem Ring von Vulkanen auf der valyrischen Halbinsel. Den Valyrern gelang es die Drachen zu zähmen und sie als Waffen im Krieg einzusetzen, wodurch sie ein gewaltiges Reich errichten konnten. Nach dem Untergang Valyrias, waren die letzten überlebenden Drachen in der Welt, die fünf auf Drachenstein. Diese Drachen gehörten den Targaryens, die sie aus Valyria mitbrachten, als sie ins Exil gingen. Vier der Drachen, die sie aus Valyria mitbrachten, starben schließlich auf Drachenstein, so dass nur Balerion übrig blieb. Allerdings gab es weitere Dracheneier, aus denen Vhagar und Meraxes schlüpften. Drachen der Targaryens thumb|250px Die Targaryens nutzten Balerion, Vhagar und Meraxes, um die Sieben Königslande zu erobern und zu einigen. Die Targaryens nutzten ihre Drachen weiterhin in militärischen Konflikten. Drachen nahmen am Ersten Dornischen Krieg teil, welcher zum Tod von Meraxes im Jahr 10 n. A. E. führte. Drache kämpfte gegen Drache in der Schlacht unter dem Götterauge, bei der Quecksilber im Jahr 43 n. A. E. unterlag und getötet wurde. Im Verlauf von eineinhalb Jahrhunderten ritten die Targaryens auf Drachen als Zeichen ihrer Macht. König Jaehaerys I. Targaryen nahm sechs Drachen mit sich in den Norden, für ein Treffen mit dem Wächter des Nordens. Dazu gehörten Jaerhaerys auf Vermithor, Alysanne auf Silberschwinge und vier weitere, derzeit nicht bekannte Drachen. Balerion starb schließlich an Altersschwäche im Jahr 94 n. A. E., während der Herrschaft von König Jaehaerys I. Dessen Enkel und späterer Nachfolger Viserys I. Targaryen war Balerions Reiter zur Zeit seines Todes. Dadurch war Vhagar der größte noch lebende Drache: um 129 n. A. E. war sie annähernd so groß wie Balerion. Viele Drachen waren nach der Eroberung geschlüpft. Um 129 n. A. E., am Vorabend des Bürgerkrieges zwischen Rhaenyra and Aegon II., gab es zwanzig lebende Drachen. Die größten und ältesten Drachen waren Vhagar, Vermithor, Silberschwinge, Traumfeuer, Meleys, Caraxes und Syrax. Die jüngeren Drachen, aber groß genug, um im Krieg geritten zu werden waren Seerauch, Sonnfeuer, Tessarion, Vermax, Arrax, Tyraxes und Mondtänzerin. Sturmwolke, Morghul und Shrykos waren Jungtiere, nicht groß genug, um auf ihnen zu reiten. Es gab auch drei "wilde" Drachen auf Drachenstein, die niemals erfolgreich durch einen Reiter beansprucht wurden: Graugeist, Schafsdieb und der Kannibale. Nicht jedes Jungtier erlebte die Geschlechtsreife, so starb das Jungtier von Rhaena von Pentos bereits wenige Stunde nachdem es geschlüpft war. Aussterben und Rückkehr thumb|250px Am Ende der Herrschaft von König Viserys I. Targaryen lebten zwanzig Drachen. Die meisten von ihnen starben während des Bürgerkrieges, der als Drachentanz in die Geschichte einging und von 129 n. A. E. bis zur Mitte 131 n. A. E. ausgetragen wurde. Erzmaester Marwyn glaubte jedoch, dass es der Orden der Maester war, dessen geheimes Ziel es war, die Magie zu unterdrücken, der das Aussterben der Drachen zu verantworten hatte. Am Ende des Krieges um 131 n. A. E., waren nur noch vier Drachen am Leben: Schafsdieb, der Kannibale und Silberschwinge, der Jahre vor dem Krieg geboren wurde, und der Drachen Morning, der während dieser Ereignisse schlüpfte. Es gab noch eine Vielzahl von Dracheneiern nachdem Krieg, aus denen mindestens ein weiterer Drache schlüpfte. Der Letzte Drache war eine verkümmerte, kranke und missgestaltete Kreatur, die 153 n. A. E. jung starb, während der Herrschaft von König Aegon III. Targaryen, dem Drachentod. Es war ein grünes Weibchen, klein und mit mickrigen Flügeln. Sie brachte ein Gehege von fünf Eiern zustande, welche niemals schlüpften. Die Targaryens erstellten eine Sammlung von neunzehn Drachenschädeln unterschiedlicher Größen und Altersgruppen, die sie an den Wänden des Thronsaals im Roten Bergfried anbringen ließen. Einige davon waren Tausende von Jahren alt. thumb|250px Nach ihrem Aussterben waren die einzigen Überreste der Drachen ihre Schädel und ihre Eiger, von denen einige versteinerten. Die Eier waren sehr wertvoll, wegen ihrer Schönheit und exotischen Natur. Gemäß Ser Arlan von Hellerbaum wurden die Sommer kürzer, nachdem der Letzte Drache starb und die Winter dafür länger und grausamer. es wurde zahlreiche Versuche unternommen, um die Drachen in den Eiern auszubrüten, allerdings ohne Erfolg. Aegon III. Targaryen, als der Drachentod bekannt, ließ neun Magier die Meerenge überqueren, damit sie mit ihrer Zauberei die Eier ausbrüten. Der fromme König Baelor I. Targaryen versuchte es durch Gebete vor einem Drachenei. Die Tragödie von Sommerhall resultierte aus dem Versuch von König Aegon V. Targaryen. Die Kunst der Drachenzähmung und die Befähigung, um auf ihnen zu reiten, ging verloren, abgesehen von ein paar sehr seltenen Büchern. Gemäß George R. R. Martin, : "There are no more dragons known to exist... but this is a medieval period, and large parts of the world are still terra incognita, so there are always tales of dragon sightings in far off mysterious places. The maesters tend to discount those." : "Es ist nicht bekannt, das weitere Drache existieren… aber es ist eine mittelalterliche Periode und große Teile der Welt sind noch Terra incognita, so gibt es immer wieder Geschichten von Drachen-Sichtungen aus der Ferne von mysteriösen Orten. Die Maester tendieren dazu, ihnen keinen Glauben zu schenken." Letztlich gelang es Daenerys Targaryen drei Drachen zum Schlüpfen zu bringen, die sie auf den Scheiterhaufen ihres Ehemannes platzierte und danach selbst in die Flammen schritt. Als Daenerys ein Leben für ein anderes eintauschte, erblickten die ersten drei Drachen nach über einem Jahrhundert das Licht der Welt. Der Legende nach kann ein Drach durch den Ton eines Drachenhorns gezähmt werden. =Mythologischer Hintergrund= Drache thumb|200px|Wappen des Hauses Targaryen. Ein Drache ist ein schlangenartiges Mischwesen der Mythologie, in dem sich Eigenschaften von Reptilien, Vögeln und Raubtieren in unterschiedlichen Variationen miteinander verbinden. Häufig ist er geflügelt, mit Adlerklauen oder Löwenpranken ausgestattet und speit Feuer. Der Drache ist als Fabelwesen aus Mythen, Sagen, Legenden und Märchen vieler Kulturen bekannt; bis in die Neuzeit wurde er als wirklich existierendes Tier angesehen. In orientalischen und westlichen Schöpfungsmythen ist der Drache ein Sinnbild des Chaos, ein gott- und menschenfeindliches Ungeheuer, das die fruchtbringenden Wasser zurückhält und Sonne und Mond zu verschlingen droht. Es muss von einem Helden oder einer Gottheit im Kampf überwunden und getötet werden, damit die Welt entstehen oder weiterbestehen kann. Erzählungen und Bilder von Drachen sind in vielen Kulturen und Epochen bekannt, entsprechend mannigfaltig sind seine Erscheinungsformen. Grundsätzlich handelt es sich um ein Mischwesen, das sich aus mehreren real existierenden Tieren zusammensetzt. Die Schlangenanteile sind bei den meisten Drachen vorherrschend. Der Körper ist meist geschuppt. In der Regel besitzt der Drache vier Füße; es gibt aber auch zweifüßige Formen wie die Wyvern. Die Flügel des Drachen erinnern an Greifvögel oder Fledermäuse. Verbreitete Elemente sind eine gespaltene Zunge, ein scharfer, durchdringender Blick, der feurige Schlund und ein giftiger Atem. Die Abgrenzung zu anderen mythischen Wesen ist nicht immer klar erkennbar. Besonders Schlangenmythen weisen viele Gemeinsamkeiten zu Drachenerzählungen auf. Der westliche Drache ist meist von furchterregender Gestalt und Größe; als Sinnbild des Teufels bestimmt die Hässlichkeit seine Erscheinung. In seiner klassischen Form ist er allen vier Elementen zugehörig: Er kann fliegen, schwimmen, kriechen und Feuer speien. Wyvern thumb|200px|Wappen des Hauses Vyrwel. Wyvern ist im englischen Sprachraum die Bezeichnung für einen Darstellungstyp heraldischer Drachen. Im Unterschied zu anderen Drachen in der Heraldik verfügen Wyvern über zwei Beine, Flügel und ein schlangenartiges Hinterteil, das mit Stacheln versehen ist. Das Wort Wyvern ist seit dem 17. Jahrhundert mit der Bedeutung „Zweifüßiger Drache mit Flügeln“ nachgewiesen. Im übertragenen Sinn wird das Wort für jede bildliche oder figürliche Abbildung von Drachen verwendet, die dem heraldischen Drachen nachempfunden ist. Darüber hinaus wird Wyvern als Gattungs- oder Artname für Drachen in Fantasyliteratur und -filmen sowie in Computer- genutzt. Wenn Autoren eine Abgrenzung zu intelligenten und/oder magiebegabten Drachenwesen wünschen, sind Wyverns im Gegensatz zu Drachen oft als Tiere beschrieben, als nicht intelligent und kleiner. Ihnen fehlen dann meist drachentypische Attribute wie Flugfähigkeit oder Feuerspeien. In der Saga "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" sind Wyvern mit Drachen verwandt, auch wenn sie kein Feuer speien. Wyvernspitze im nördlichen Sothoryos ist nach diesen Kreaturen benannt, die in den dortigen Sümpfen und Dschungeln jagen. Septon Barth schrieb über sie in Dragons, Wyrms, and Wyverns: Their Unnatural History. Das Wappen des Hauses Vyrwel von Dunkeltal zeigt einen Wyvern. Unter den Wasserspeiern von Drachenstein befinden sich auch Wyvern. Abgrenzung Wyvern werden häufig mit Drachen in Verbindung gebracht, aufgrund der Ähnlichkeiten zwischen beiden und der geringen Bekanntkeit von Wyvern als mythologische Kreatur. In der Fantasyliteratur und der Heraldik werden Wyvern als die entfernten und geringere Vettern der Drachen betrachtet, ähnlich einem Hund, der entfernt mit einem Wolf verwandt ist. Wyvern sind verhältnismäßig klein, schwach, weniger intelligent und letztlich den furchterregenden und mächtigen Drachen unterlegen. Während ein Drache fast immer die Fähigkeit besitzt, Feuer zu speien, ist eine Wyvern diese häufig nicht gegeben. Der auffälligste Unterschied zwischen beiden ist, das ein Drache entweder über vier oder gar keine Beine verfügt, während ein Wyvern immer zwei besitzt. Verschiedene Darstellung in der Popkultur haben zu Kontroversen geführt, wonach ein Wyvern als Drache bezeichnet wird. Bemerkenswerte Beispiele sind dabei die TV-Serie Game of Thrones, die Filme Herrschaft des Feuers (2002) und Der Drachentöter (1981), sowie die Filmreihen von Harry Potter und Der Hobbit. Diese Darstellung eines Drachen mit zwei Beinen folgt einem gewissen "Realismus", denn in der Natur gibt es kein Wirbeltier, das über mehr als vier Gliedmaßen verfügt. =Bekannte Drachen= In der Serie Drachen von Aegon I. Targaryen *'Balerion', der Schwarze Schrecken, der größte bekannte Drachen, war bei seinem Tod über 200 Jahre alt. Aegon der Eroberer ritt auf ihn in den Eroberungskriegen. Angeblich wurde der Eiserne Thron durch seinem Feueratem gefertigt. Sein Schädel wird im Roten Bergfried aufbewahrt. *'Meraxes', der Drache von Aegons Schwester-Gemahlin Rhaenys. Auch seinen Schädel befindet sich im Roten Bergfried. *'Vhagar', der Drache von Aegons Schwester-Gemahlin Visenya. Der Schädel befindet sich bei den anderen im Roten Bergfried. Drachen der Targaryen Dynastie * Sonnfeuer, geritten von Aegon II. Targaryen, der seine Halbschwester Rhaenyra Targaryen an ihn verfütterte, während ihr Sohn gezwungen wurde, dabei zu zusehen. * Shrykos, ein Drache der während des Drachentanzes lebte und dbei er Erstürmung der Drachengrube getötet wurde. * Morghul, ein Drache der während des Drachentanzes lebte und bei der Erstürmung der Drachengrube getötet wurde. * Tyraxes, ein Drache der während des Drachentanzes lebte und bei der Erstürmung der Drachengrube getötet wurde. * Traumfeuer, ein Drache der während des Drachentanzes lebte und bei der Erstürmung der Drachengrube getötet wurde. * Syrax, ein Drache der während des Drachentanzes lebte und bei der Erstürmung der Drachengrube getötet wurde. * Vermithrax, erwähnt von Viserys Targaryen als einer der Drachen, deren Schädel im Roten Bergfried aufbewahrt wird. * Ghiscar, erwähnt von Viserys Targaryen als einer der Drachen, deren Schädel im Roten Bergfried aufbewahrt wird. * Valryon, erwähnt von Viserys Targaryen als einer der Drachen, deren Schädel im Roten Bergfried aufbewahrt wird. * Essovius, erwähnt von Viserys Targaryen als einer der Drachen, deren Schädel im Roten Bergfried aufbewahrt wird. * Archonei, erwähnt von Viserys Targaryen als einer der Drachen, deren Schädel im Roten Bergfried aufbewahrt wird. * Letzter Drache, erwähnt von Viserys Targaryen als der letzte lebende Drache. Drachen von Daenerys Targaryen * Drogon, benannt nach Khal Drogo, schwarz mit rot. Größer als seine Geschwister. * Rhaegal, benannt nach Rhaegar Targaryen, grün mit bronze. * Viserion, benannt nach Viserys Targaryen, weiß und gold. In den Büchern Historische Drachen * Arrax. Geritten von Prinz Lucerys Velaryon. Nach den Eroberungskriegen geboren. Starb 129 n. A. E. in der Sturmbucht. * Balerion, auch bekannt als der Schwarze Schrecken. Geritten von König Aegon I. Targaryen, König Maegor I. Targaryen und König Viserys I. Targaryen. Geboren vor 114 v. A. E., starb 94 n. A. E. an Altersschwäche. * Kannibale. Ein wilder Drache, der niemals geritten wurde. Bekannt dafür, die Kadaver anderer Drachen zu fressen. * Caraxes, genannt der Blood Wyrm. Geritten von Prinz Daemon Targaryen. Geboren nach den Eroberungskriegen. Starb 130 n. A. E. während des Drachentanzes. * Traumfeuer. Geritten von Prinzessin Rhaena Targaryen und später von Prinzessin Helaena Targaryen. Geboren nach den Eroberungskriegen. Starb 130 n. A. E. während des Drachentanzes bei den Aufständen in Königsmund um 130 n. A. E. * Graugeist. Ein wilder Drache, der niemals geritten wurde. Starb 130 n. A. E. im Kampf gegen Sonnfeuer. * Meleys, genannt die Rote Königin. Geritten von Prinzessin Rhaenys Targaryen. Geboren nach den Eroberungskriegen. Starb 129 n. A. E. während des Drachentanzes. * Meraxes. Geritten von Königin Rhaenys Targaryen. Geboren auf Drachenstein vor den Eroberungskriegen. Starb 10 n. A. E. noch während der Herrschaft von Aegon I. in Dorne. * Mondtänzerin. Geritten von Lady Baela Targaryen. Eine Drachin. Geboren vor den Eroberungskriegen. Starb 130 n. A. E. * Morghul. Verbunden mit Prinzessin Jaehaera Targaryen. Geboren nach den Eroberungskriegen, vermutlich während der Herrschaft von König Viserys I. Targaryen. Starb während der Aufstände in Königsmund um 130 n. A. E. * Morning. Verbunden mit Lady Rhaena Targaryen. Geboren während des Drachentanzes. * Quecksilber. Geritten von König Aenys I. Targaryen bis zu seinem Tod um 42 n. A. E. Diente Prinz Aenys Targaryen als Reittier aus unbekannten Gründen. Getötet 43 n. A. E. durch Balerion. * Seerauch. Geritten von Ser Laenor Velaryon und später von Addam Velaryon. Geboren nach den Eroberungskriegen. Starb um 130 n. A. E. * Schafsdieb. Ein wilder Drache, schließlich von Nessel geritten. Geboren nach den Eroberungskriegen. * Shrykos. Verbunden mit Prinz Jaehaerys Targaryen. Geboren nach den Eroberungskriegen, vermutlich während der Herrschaft von König Viserys I. Targaryen. Starb während der Aufstände in Königsmund um 130 n. A. E. * Silberschwinge. Geritten von Königin Alysanne Targaryen und später von Ulf der Weiße. Geboren nach den Eroberungskriegen. * Sturmwolke. Verbunden mit Prinz Aegon dem Jüngeren. Geboren nach den Eroberungskriegen. Nur einmal geritten um 129 n. A. E. Starb wenige Stunden später. * Sonnfeuer, auch genannt der Goldene. Geritten von König Aegon II. Targaryen. Geboren nach den Eroberungskriegen, vermutlich während der Herrschaft von König Viserys I. Targaryen. Starb während des Drachentanzes um 130 n. A. E. auf Drachenstein. * Syrax. Geritten von Prinzessin Rhaenyra Targaryen. Geboren während der Herrschaft von König Jaehaerys I. Targaryen. Starb bei den Aufständen von Königsmund um 130 n. A. E. * Tessarion, auch genannt die Blaue Königin. Geritten von Prinz Daeron Targaryen. Eine Drachin. Geboren nach den Eroberungskriegen. Starb während des Drachentanzes um 130 n. A. E. * Tyraxes. Geritten von Prinz Joffrey Velaryon. Geboren nach den Eroberungskriegen. Starb 130 n. A. E. während der Aufstände in Königsmund. * Vermax. Geritten von Prinz Jacaerys Velaryon. Geboren nach den Eroberungskriegen. Starb um 130 n. A. E. * Vermithor, auch genannt Bronze Fury. Geritten von König Jaehaerys I. Targaryen und später von Hugo Hammer. Geboren nach den Eroberungskriegen. Starb um 130 n. A. E. bei Stolperstadt während des Drachentanzes. * Vhagar. Geritten von Königin Visenya Targaryen bis zu ihrem Tod um 44 n. A. E. Später geritten von Lady Laena Velaryon und kurz nach ihrem Tod von Prinz Aemond Targaryen beansprucht. Vhagar wurde 51 v. A. E. geboren und starb 130 n. A. E. während des Drachentanzes. * Letzter lebender Drache. Geboren und starb während der Herrschaft von König Aegon III. Targaryen. Wurde einst von Ser Arlan von Hellerbaum gesehen, als dieser noch ein Junge war; die Kreatur schien keines Kampfes würdig. Unbekannte Chronologie * Urrax, gemäß der Legende von Serwyn erschlagen und möglicherweise ein Mythos, weil der Drache Jahrhunderte vor der Ankunft der Targaryens existiert haben soll. * Terrax, der Drache von Jaenara Belaerys, die für drei Jahre den Kontinent Sothoryos erforschte. Gegenwärtige Drachen * Drogon * Rhaegal * Viserion Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. ** Wyvern im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. * Dragon im Wiki of Ice and Fire. ** Wyvern im Wiki of Ice and Fire. * im Drachen Wiki. ** Wyvern im Drachen Wiki. * Drache, Wikipedia ** Wyvern, Wikipedia en:Dragons Kategorie:Tiere Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Drachen